


Ringing

by lolocherik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ear Pain, Gen, hearing loss, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolocherik/pseuds/lolocherik
Summary: Lance wakes up with his ear ringing, things get worse from there.





	Ringing

Ringing in the ears is nothing new to Lance but when it doesn't stop for a hour after waking up, he starts to worry. Then an even louder ringing but Lance knows that annoying ring, the flashing lights giving it away. Now this could be another drill but Lance doesn't want to risk getting an earful from Shiro, Allura and Keith, seeing as his ear is in enough pain. Sighing he leaves his room.    
  
“Wow, looks who's on time today. Finally decided to work hard?” Keith asks as he jogs down  the hall with Lance nearby. Keith waited for a remark that didn't come as Lance sighs and jogs ahead. “Okay, fine don't talk to me.” Keith mutters under his breath as he catches up. Lance makes his way to the control room, Kieth not far behind him.    
  
The alarms finally stop but ringing didn't and now a pull like sensation is joining the party. And not couple moments after, wave after wave of a stabbing pain joins too. As Allura is applauding the paladins and briefing them, the ringing is make Lance physically nauseous.    
 "And Lance, good job on waking up and getting ready before the alarm stopped." Hearing his name Lance sits straighter as Allura nod at him after her praise. He nods back, unable to smile causing Allura to frown. "You don't look to well, are you alright?"    
  
 "Yea, you look pale." Hunk asks. Causing everyone to give their own questions. Lance weakly shakes his head.    
  
 "Nothing big, just a headache. I'll be fine, let's get back to the briefing." The group is uncertain but nod their heads as Allura continues talking. But Lance is unable to keep up and the pain refuses to go away or ease up.    
  
 "And I believe that is all. Anything else anyone want to add?" She glances around as everyone shakes their heads. "Alright the you may go and Lance, do you want to rest? You aren't looking to well." Lance just shakes his head in response. Allura nods and the room gets busy. Everyone one heads in different directions as Lance heads back to his room.    
  
As Lance enters his room he feels something running down the side his face. Looking to the mirror, he sees blood running out of his ear. Oh no...nonono... Lance rushes out of his room to find Conran but not before running to the nearest bathroom.    
  
"Alright everything seems well, I guess I can put the pods under maintenance.” Coran muttered to himself as he press the button that'll place the pods out of commission for about a week. 

  
“Coran!” Lance voice booms as he rushes into the room. “I need a pod like as soon as possible.”

  
“Well, that'll be a week. Is something wrong?” Coran walks to the boy and notes that he's holding his ear, with blood leaking out of it. “What with your ear, my boy?”   
  
“It’s a ruptured drum and a week!? I can’t wait that long, the pain will kill me before then.” Coran shocked and guilt struck face make Lance rephrase his previous statement. “The pain won't kill me, it was a saying.”  Coran relaxes a bit.    
  
“Oh well, the pods are under maintenance for a week, I’m sorry.”   
  
“Why are you sorry, Coran?” Shrio asked as he and Keith wander into the room.   
  
“Whoa, Lance, what’s with your ear?” Keith asks. Lance looks at him, confused.    
  
“Sorry, mind repeating that?”    
  
“Your ear is bleeding, what’s wrong?” Keith repeats, getting Shiro to glance at Lance.    
  
 “Eardrum ruptured. And pods are out-” Lance covers his mouth and rushes of to the nearest trash can. After a horrible vomiting episode, he finishes his sentence. “Pod are out of commission.” He winces as the jabbing pain comes back.    
  
 “Eww, that-” Keith is unable to finish his sentence as Shiro’s elbow meets his side.    
  
 “What Keith wanted to say was do you need anything?” Shiro asks and glares at Keith.    
  
 “Painkillers would be a blessing and napkins.” Lance replies as he sits down on the nearest couch.    
  
 “On it. Keith, get napkin and Coran where can we get some painkillers.” Keith was already gone to get napkin.    
  
 “I lead you but we'll need Pidge to translate so we get the right stuff.” Coran starts walking out of the room as Keith rushes in the room with Hunk no far behind him, hands full of napkin.    
  
“Whoa, thats a lot of blood. You okay, buddy?” Hunk asks as they near Lance.    
  
 “Huh?”   
  
“Sorry, I take that back you obviously not okay. Here napkins and Keith brought a container.” Hunks says, louder, as he hands the napkins to Lance.    
  
 “Thanks, man.” Lance meekly replies as he grabs the napkins and container.    
  
 “You really love trouble, don't you?” Keith whispers and gets a confused look from Lance and a glare from Hunk. Keith, protecting his sides loudly says. “Nothing, Lance, don't worry bout it.”    
  
“I'll just assume that you made fun of me and be offended.” Lance replied as he applies the napkins to his ear.    
  
That week consisted of loud talking and lots of napkins and containers wasted.    
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some real back ear aches so what better way to cope with it then to turn it in to a fic, am I right??


End file.
